A Love Forbidden to Be
by SimpleWriter101
Summary: A sad story. Sky is a prince and Ty is a commoner. They fall in love at the first sight. Later, they confess their feelings for each other and kiss. His father catches them kissing and executes Ty. Sky, ridden with depression, tells his mother about an angel talking to him and asks to help him kill himself. his mother agrees at seeing the sadness he has been possesed by and helps.


Hello, My name is Sky. I am the King of Minecraftia's son, King Herson. I am currently betrothed to a woman that doesn't have the right parts. I should also probably tell you that I'm gay before I continue. Well, anyways, lets get back to the story.

Anyways, I was walking through the kingdom, moping about the news that I just heard. Not realizing where I was going, I bump into someone.

"Sorry!"I said, falling into their arms.

"Are you OK?"The most beautiful voice said. My eyes shoot open and I slowly look up, seeing a man around my age with brown hair and the most vibrant red eyes I have even seen. "H-hello.."I said to him, captivated by his eyes.

"H-hi..."He replied back, staring into my eyes."H-here"he said, helping me up.

"My names Ty."He told me snapping out of his trance while I step out of mine. "My name's Sky, I'm the kings son."I told him holding out my hand.

"H-hello, your majesty."He said hurriedly, bowing to my feet. I wave my hand, signaling him to stand up. He soon stands up straight, a confused look on his face.

"Please, don't do that, I have never really like that."I told him in my most formal voice. He nods to show he understands.

We soon start to walk around as we chat. It soon became dark enough for me to go back home for dinner.

"Well, then it looks like it's time for me to go. We should meet again some time"I told him as we slowly headed to the castle, not wanting to meet my father.

"Sure. Should we meet at the park in Center Square?"He asked me. I nod."Y'know, tonight was really fun."

He nods, smiling at me. It took my breath away. From then on, I knew I was in love.

We continued to meet in secret. Soon, I had to tell him.

"Ty, there's something I have to tell you. I-I...I love you..."I said softly, looking away from him.

I wasn't expecting him to hug me from behind and say"I feel the same~"

"R-really?"I asked, hope in my eyes. He nods, leaning in closer. I lean in as well. Soon our lips met. As soon as his lips met mine, they left. I open my eyes confused, soon turning into fear as my father has Ty by the neck.

"Father! No! Don't do it!"I yelled as I ran to him. "And why not?"I asked menacingly, tightening his grip on Ty's neck."Please!"I yelled as he struggled in his grasp.

My father sneers. "Take him to the execution rooms!"he bellowed. "No!Please, please father, let him live"I asked him, tears in my eyes.

"NO, NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!"He yelled at me, stalking out of the room.I just stay there, soon falling to the ground. I soon start to cry.

After a few minutes, I pick myself up and run to my room, tears still running from my face.

I locked myself into my room fro the next few weeks, only allowing my mother to come into my room.

"Mother, the angel visited me, she told me that I was to meet Ty again."I told her, my eyes going glossy as they have been for awhile. My mother starts to cry.

"Can you help me see him again mother?"He asked, looking up at her, a look of hope and love in my eyes. She nods, tears still falling from her face.

I smile softly. Thank you, mother. I will always love you."I told her, giving her a hug. She nods as she puts her head onto my shoulder, crying into it.

A few days later, She comes back with the poison for me. I take it from her and kiss her cheek lightly before I drink the poison. I soon fall to the ground as my vision fades and turns to black.'I love you, mother, forever and always.'I thought as I took my last breath and left the world.

*No'ones PoV*

A few days later, the king enter his son's room and finds his son's dead corpse in his room. They cried in grief as Sky's corpse was taken away.

While they were doing that, Sky was watching them. As he was watching them, Ty came behind him and hugged his waist."Hey Ty~"He told him, kissing his cheek affectionately. "Hey Sky~" he replied back as he snuggled into his neck.

They lived together for the rest of their lives, nothing breaking them apart.

THE END


End file.
